


If I Could Fly (Again)

by Coral2003



Category: Maleficent (2014), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coral2003/pseuds/Coral2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks at this strange blond child. He's quite adorable, he'll admit, but it doesn't stop his mistrust.<br/>"Shoo," Harry tells him. "Go somewhere else."<br/>The boy doesn't move. Instead, he walks up closer. Harry freezes, but he lets him come up right next to him. They survey each other, and Harry senses that this will only be the start of something magical.</p>
<p>AKA the Maleficent AU where Harry is a demon/angel mistreated by mankind and Niall is a prince who's clueless about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> “Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms that were the worst of neighbors. So vast was the discord between them that it was said that only a great hero or a terrible villain might bring them together…”

CHAPTER ONE

Harry is only a young boy when he meets the boy who would betray him. 

He hears rumors of a mortal in the Moors, a place where no humans are allowed to go. It’s a magical place only for creatures like him. Wings spread out to an impressive wind span, he soars above his home to ward off the intruder. Blooming wildflowers dot the forest, and the inhabitants go along their daily business. Goblins, Water Fairies, and the others all stop and greet Harry as he flies above them, and he waves a hello in return. He stops short when he meets a pixie and best friend Louis. 

“Hey Lou,” he greets, stopping in front of the smaller brunette boy. “What’s going on?”

“You know what’s going on!” Louis huffed, rolling his eyes. “Someone’s at the border. The Tree Guards have cornered him, but you should better go check it out.”

“On my way,” Harry salutes cheekily. He leaves Louis grumbling behind him and takes off, flapping his birdlike wings so hard Louis is buffeted by the wind, causing him to squawk in protest. 

After that short stop, Harry makes his way towards the borders. His cheerfulness slowly dies down as he nears the scene. He spots the border not far off and the huge figures of the Tree Guards blocking someone. Gracefully, he lands close by and walks towards them. 

Tucking in his wings on the way, he reaches the Tree Guards. They chatter at him in their language, telling him that the person was hiding in the cave they were guarding. Harry thanks them gratefully and walks closer to the cave. He stops at the edge. 

“Come out,” He calls out. “We won’t hurt you, I promise.” 

No sound. 

“It’ll be better if you do,” Harry continues. 

Shuffling is heard from inside the cave. Slowly, a boy steps out, holding a stone he obviously found in the Moors. Harry realizes that this trespasser was hardly older than him. The boy had raven black hair and was a little shorter than him. He wore rags, suffering from poverty perhaps, and had cuts and scratches all over his body. This boy could do barely any harm. 

The stranger stares at all of them in fear and curiosity. He eyes the Tree Guards with distaste, and shifts his glance to Harry. He doesn’t make another move. 

Harry chuckles quietly. This boy had a lot of bravery to come here and hold his ground. He holds out his hand. “Give the stone back. It does not belong to you.” 

The boy stares at him and shakes his head in fear and defiance. The Tree Guards make a move, angry at the disrespect shown to Harry, but he holds up his hand and tells them to stop. “It’s okay,” he tells them, and they quiet down. He turns his attention to the boy again, who hasn’t moved. “Put the stone down,” he demands. 

After a few seconds of silence, the boy throws the stone away. It splashes into a pond and blends in with the others, right where it belongs. 

Harry smiles. “Good. Now I’ll escort you home.” The Tree Guards look at him in a silent question, and he motions for them to go. “I’ll be fine. Go back to your normal activities. Thank you.” They nod assent and wander off. 

Harry walks up to the boy. The boy takes a step back warily, and Harry sighs inwardly. “I won’t hurt you,” Harry says again, and the boy relaxes. 

They make their way through the cave back to the borders. During the quick walk back, neither boy makes a sound. When the other kingdom appears in view, Harry faces the boy. “Go.” 

The boy doesn’t move and instead decides to speak. “What’s your name?” He asks timidly.

Shocked, Harry looks at him for a few seconds before replying honestly, “Harry.” 

The other boy smiles. “That’s a beautiful name. I’m Zayn.”

He holds out his hand, and Harry shakes it. His fingers touch an object that glows on contact. Harry gasps at the pain and steps back. Zayn’s wearing a ring. 

“I can’t touch your ring,” he says. “It’s a mortal possession.”

Zayn seems to understand and frowns genuinely. “Oh. Sorry.” He takes off the ring with no hesitation and throws it as far as he could. “There. I’ll see you again, Harry?”

Harry nods even though he’s not quite sure if it’s allowed and watches Zayn leave for his own home. When the boy’s out of sight, he lets a faint blush tint his cheeks. He was obviously poor, and he had willingly sacrificed his only possession for Harry’s friendship. Maybe, he thought, not all humans are that bad. 

**  
“A human!” Louis rages. “A human, Harry! What have you got yourself into?” Harry had come home and told Louis the whole story. And Louis didn’t look too pleased. 

“I don’t know!” Harry protests. “He seemed nice!”

“Never trust a mortal, Harry,” Louis says quietly. “Their true hearts and appearances could be totally different. Who knows what this Zayn is actually like.”

“I trust him,” Harry confesses. “I promised him that I’ll meet him again soon.”

“Oh, for god’s sake,” Louis groans. “You’re gullible as always. I should have gone. Things would have happened the way they should. “

“Don’ worry, Lou,” Harry says. “It’s fate. This would have happened anyway.”

Louis looks at him straight in the eye and says, “Whatever you do, Haz, do not mess with Fate. Do it for me. For your homeland’s sake. Kay?” Harry reluctantly agrees, even though he still doesn’t quite understand the harm of befriending a mortal.  
**  
It’s a couple months before Harry hears of Zayn again. Louis flies to him to call him, telling him his “nasty untrustable human skank” had come, and that Harry should go kick him out again. Harry rolls his eyes, thanks him politely, and flies off to meet Zayn.

He finds Zayn where they had parted last time. He’s dressed the same way also, in rags. He’s standing there, calling out his name. From the looks of it, Harry guesses Zayn’s already been here a long time. Quickly, he swoops down behind him. “Here.”

Zayn whirls around, a smile forming on his face. “You’re here! I thought you weren’t gonna come!” Harry feels a lump in his throat.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear. It’s nice to see you again.” 

They only talk on the border for the day. Harry carefully makes sure that no one was intruding on anyone’s territory, but besides that remains relaxed and lets Zayn babble about his life in the other kingdom. 

“I work in a stable,” he confesses, “but I want to be the king. Big dreams, I guess, but I’m not going to give up on it just yet.”

Harry nods encouragingly, “Good for you. Don’t let anyone’s thoughts stop you. Just believe. If it will happen, it’ll happen.”

Zayn’s cheeks redden in an adorable blush, and it’s ridiculous how Harry’s face heats up as well. “Thanks,” Zayn mumbles, and they go on chatting about other subjects.

It’s in another conversation when Zayn turns his attention to wings. “Those look so cool!”

Harry puffed up with pride. “I know.”

“How does it feel to fly?” Zayn wonders aloud.

Harry imagines being up in the sky, flying along with the other birds and flying creatures. “Free,” he answers simply. “Amazing.”  
Zayn nods. “I’ve always wanted to be free.” He gently puts his hand on one of Harry’s wings. When his fingers touch his feathers, Harry shivers. He feels the other boy’s soft but strong pulse beating next to his feathers. It’s a strange feeling, but Harry lets him stroke his wings. Zayn doesn’t touch them long, but Harry remembers every second of it. 

It’s sunset before they know it, and Zayn bids Harry goodbye as he leaves. Harry waves until he disappears and sighs blissfully. 

When he goes to Louis, Louis takes one look at his face and mutters, “Oh, fuck.”

**

It’s not Harry’s fault that Zayn comes every single day after that. It is his own fault when he goes to meet him every time at their meeting point. Louis compromises (unhappily) to treat Zayn with the most politeness he could muster, because Harry had made up his mind to show Zayn his world. 

He takes it slow. First, he allows Zayn to roam closer and closer to his side of the borders. Zayn’s cautious, and always backs off when Harry warns him to. Eventually, they’re on the very edge.

One day, Harry steps into the cave Zayn had hidden in when he first came here and beckons to Zayn with childish eagerness. “C’mon in. I’ll show you the Moors.”

Zayn hesitates. “You sure? You don’t have to do this.”

“I’m sure,” Harry promises. “Just don’t pick up anymore rocks, alright?” Zayn laughs, and slowly steps inside.

It feels unreal, Harry leading Zayn back into the Moors and showing him the wonders of the magical place. He introduces him to the Dwarves, Goblins, and Tree Guards (whom Zayn carefully avoids close contact with). He feels himself enraptured with the way Zayn plays with the Water Fairies and pixies, and takes care of the wild animals. 

But Harry feels especially happy when it’s only him and Zayn, jumping over logs and splashing in the water. They play all sorts of games and act like two kids with no feuds at all. By now, there are barely any boundaries. Zayn could touch Harry’s wings all he wanted, and Harry wouldn’t care at all. When Zayn pulls on his wings as he flies in the air, Harry buzzes with Zayn’s touch. When Zayn laughs, his heart jumps and beats erratically. He feels alive.

One visit, Harry builds up his courage to introduce Zayn to Louis and Louis to Zayn even though he knows this could go badly in one false movement. Luckily, Zayn’s caution could work well with Louis’s suspicion and quick temper.

“Well well well,” Louis drawls, fluttering up to where Harry and Zayn are standing. “I finally get to meet your mortal friend, do I? I thought you would never do this, Harold. I must say, you do have some guts.” 

Zayn tenses. He had grown fond of Harry, and his protective side flared, overshadowing his caution. “Don’t talk to him like that.” Harry wants to scold him, but it is too late.

Louis raises his eyebrow. “Protective much?” 

“Sorry Lou,” Harry apologizes. “Zayn , that’s how he usually is. This is Louis.” 

“How I usually am!” Louis scoffs. “Excuse me Harold, you’ve known me longer than this dickhead. Show some integrity.”

Zayn growls, “If you don’t shut the fuck up –” 

“I’ll blow you to pieces,” Louis finishes calmly. “I don’t want any trouble. As long as you don’t mess with Haz, I’ll bear with you. Don’t mess with his heart.”

Zayn looks astonished. “Me? You? Agreement? Yeah, that’s never going to happen.” 

“Zayn!” Harry pleads.

“You’re not going to side with me?” Zayn asks in disbelief.

“Lou has a good point, Zayn. Just please work together for me. Please?” Harry begs. Zayn’s eyes soften when he looks at Harry’s pleading face, and he nods slowly. 

“Yeah. Okay.” He faces Louis and holds out his hand. “Truce.” 

Louis looks at Harry for confirmation. Harry nods, and Louis shakes his hand with Zayn stiffly. They have a silent conversation together with pointed looks and glares, and separate. Zayn walks back to Harry, sidling close to Harry’s wings, and Louis stays in front of them. 

“I’ll see you again mortal,” Louis says. “Do better than today, and I’ll forgive you.” 

Harry can work with that. 

**

Harry and Zayn grow up. Well, Louis also grows up, but that’s not the point at the moment. Zayn and he are at somewhat better terms, and Harry’s okay with it for now.

Harry and Zayn bond. They’re extremely close, closer in a way Louis and Harry never were. Harry gives Zayn his heart, and Zayn returns the favor. Their connection feels like something completely natural, such as a bee with a flower, except it’s love, not friendship. Louis’s pissed when Harry tells him this, but instead informs him of how dangerous this relationship Harry and Zayn had. How this newly-found love could be dangerous to both kingdoms. 

“It could either completely destroy the chance of an alliance or could bring us together,” Louis says grumpily yet sensibly. “This is going to kill all of us.”

“It’s going to unify us,” Harry says firmly. “It’s going to be that way. It has to.” 

One of Harry’s most treasured moments in his life happens when Harry turns the age of eighteen. The age of adulthood. He soars excitedly to Zayn, who hugs him and whispers “Happy birthday!” in his ear.

“I’m the protector of the Moors now!” Harry cheers. “I’m going to keep my home safe from everyone that intrudes.”

“Except me,” Zayn cups Harry’s face with his hands. “I’ll be protecting you.” And he leans in, pressing his lips on Harry’s own. Harry is surprised, but he kisses back tenderly for a split second and leans back. It’s only one small kiss, but it’s a sweet moment for both. Zayn’s face is stretched in a grin, and Harry smiles as well.

“Do you know what that was?” Zayn questions Harry.

“What? Our first kiss?”  
“More than that.” Zayn says gently. “It’s a true love’s kiss.” Harry believes him wholeheartedly, and kisses him again with his heart on his mouth. For now, everything’s perfect. 

**

It’s a while before the war begins. Zayn comes less and less often. Daily visits turn into every other day, and eventually monthly. Every single time Zayn comes he looks haggard. He’s holding something back, and Harry’s suspicious that it has to do with the other king, for war is always close when it came to the Moors and the other kingdom. Whenever he asks though, Zayn waves him away and says, “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just spend the time we have together happy.” Harry goes along with it.

Louis becomes fidgety, and Harry becomes worried as well. Louis always has a knack for knowing when bad times are coming, and this is an example. 

“They’re plotting something,” Louis says to Harry one day. “Your mortal Zayn knows, but doesn’t want to tell you.”

“It’s because he doesn’t want me worried,” Harry says defensively.

Louis looks at him, half sympathetic half annoyed. “Men want power, Harry. Zayn’s grown up now. His child ambition was to have power, and if the other kingdom manages to destroy us, he’s going to get what he wants.” Harry says nothing, and the conversation ends abruptly. 

Several more months pass, and Harry is informed of an invasion. The king’s greediness got the best of him, and he wanted to conquer the Moors, the fairy messenger said. His army and he would arrive tonight. 

Harry’s sense of betrayal matches his sense of anger. His wings carry him to Louis right after he hears this, and knows that Louis feels the same. 

“Fucking bastard!” Louis rages. “I knew it!”

“What should we do?” Harry growls. “This means war!”

Louis gestures towards the border frantically. “Fight, Harry. You know what to do.” Harry nods, and takes off for the borders.

He arrives just in time to see the great army approach. Soldiers, on foot and on horseback, and the grand king himself come charging towards his home. They are all armed with weapons and machinery that could tear Harry’s home to shreds. Ignoring that thought, he lands in front of the army. The army stops, contemplating Harry’s threatening figure and his massive wings. He’s a threatening sight to behold. 

“Stop right here and leave,” Harry says coldly. “Don’t dare to come any closer.” 

The army shifts uncomfortably, but the king stays still. Harry and the king survey each other with hate. Then, the king raises his sword. “Attack!” The army roars in approval and swarms forward, destroying every object in their path. 

Harry raises his arms and yells, “Help me!” Tree Warriors erupt from the ground, scattering soldiers right and left. A dragon digs itself from the ground and joins the fray. The mythical creatures charge at the soldiers with no fear, cutting them down easily.

It becomes a full on battle. Blood scatters the ground, but it’s the kings followers that are getting slaughtered. Harry helps his own fighters by knocking down soldiers and heads straight for the king, who’s staring at his army being destroyed piece by piece, human by human.

The king doesn’t even notice him until Harry’s tackling straight into him, wings taking the brunt of the attack. The king topples off his horse and Harry follows him, trapping the king on the ground. They glare at each other, and then the thought of Zayn pops into Harry’s mind. Zayn’s kindness and love stop him from killing the king, and he relaxes his hold. 

It is a mistake. The king takes the chance and stabs Harry in the shoulder blade with his dagger. Harry gasps in pain and throws the king away, who lands a couple yards off with a crunch. He stares at the red mark on his body that’s already disappearing, but leaves a permanent scar in his mind.

“Harry!” He hears someone call, and turns to see Louis running toward him. He waits, and Louis crashes into him with a bear hug, mumbling curses that don’t make sense. Harry leans into him and absorbs the warmth Louis is radiating off of him. It’s comforting. 

Louis pulls back and searches his green eyes with his dark blue ones. He’s not mortally wounded, but there are a few scratches here and there that are healing like Harry’s. “Harry.”

“Don’t overuse it.” 

“Harry, I’m sorry,” Louis says quietly. Louis is apologizing, when it’s Harry that made the mistake and brought all this to the Moors.

“Don’t apologize. It’s me,” Harry tells him. “I was the one that brought Zayn into the Moors. I was the one that let him break down my walls. I was the one who fell in love with him.”

Tears drip down his face, and Harry tries not to completely break down. The feeling of heartbreak comes, and it hurts so much. It hurts more than the betrayal and the anger. It drags him into hell with no way out. 

The Tree Warriors and dragon surround him, guarding him from the retreating soldiers. They silently offer their sympathies, and Harry takes it all in. He knows that the remaining humans are running to their king and carrying him home. The king won’t make it for sure. Harry welcomes the small victory, but it’s a certain boy he’s thinking of most. He wants an explanation. 

**

It’s funny how fast it is before Zayn comes back to the borders. He doesn’t venture in, and Harry’s glad he doesn’t. 

“Harry! Harry?” Zayn cries. Harry ignores him. Zayn continues to call out for him in a plaintive voice, and his resolve breaks.

“Here.” Harry steps out from the trees and stands stiffly far away from Zayn.

Zayn smiles, but it’s small and seems fake to Harry. His face turns serious. “I have to warn you about something.”

Harry remembers all the comfort Louis had given him after the battle. Louis had taken care of him soothed him even though he hated Zayn. Harry owed Louis not to talk to Zayn again. But oh, how could Harry resist Zayn? They settle down by a creek in the Moors and lay next to each other silently. Neither makes a sound. They share silent thoughts: anger and forgiveness. 

“You thirsty?” Zayn whispers. Harry makes a small nod, and Zayn uncorks a bottle and hands it to him. The liquid that goes down his throat tastes more bitter than water, but Harry doesn’t notice it.

“Thanks,” he murmurs. Drowsiness slowly takes over, and he closes his eyes with a sigh. 

“Love you,” Zayn says. Harry barely makes out the sound, and whispers a “love you too” back before he’s slipping into a fitful sleep. He hears Zayn call out his name, but he doesn’t wake. He feels a tingly feeling, but puts it aside as only in his dreams.

When Harry wakes up, he groans. He’s abnormally sore. He stretches, but something doesn’t feel quite right. When he tries to get up, he automatically collapses in a heap because of the pain and unbalance. He looks at his back and screams in horror and agony.

“ZAYN!”  
His wings are chopped off at the beginning point. His beautiful feathers are gone. 

Rage takes over. His body is surrounded by an eerie glow that’s different than the normal cheery yellow glow he produces. Black material forms a cape and wrap around his head into two slender horns. Harry grabs a stick, transforms it into a specter and stands up shakily. He makes his way to the center of the Moors, an evil plan set in his mind. Everywhere he walks, darkness appears. The Moors becomes a dark forest that hints evil and anger, which is exactly what Harry feels. The creatures stare at him as their surroundings darken and follow Harry as he walks. 

A throne appears in the center of a clearing. Harry sits and beckons everyone forward. 

Louis appears at his side. “What are you doing?”

“Bow down to your king,” Harry growls. Louis stares at him, shocked, but gets on his knees along with the other animals. 

Harry gazes at his new kingdom. “Starting from now, we are at war with the humans!” No one objects out of fear. Harry only needs one thing now from Zayn. He knows that Zayn’s the one that took his wings. Zayn wants power, and with the new king dead, he’ll get it. Harry’s wings will act as proof that Zayn killed the beast that killed the king, and that will be enough. Harry now knows how fatal it is to trust a human too far, and he will never do it again. He should have listened to Louis.

Harry needs revenge.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Harry hears of the coronation soon after his wings are taken. He remains certain that he’ll achieve his goal. But he needs a servant. Having Louis be his servant is too low after all they’ve been through. Harry’s heart may be broken and scarred, but he respects his friend.

He finds his perfect culprit in a field in the other kingdom. Lately, he’s been wandering the outskirts, killing anyone that comes. 

A group of people have captured a crow. The crow’s squawking and crying out in fear while the men laugh on. Harry pities the poor bird, its fate already decided. Rebelliously, he thinks of an idea and whispers magical words into an incantation. Right as the men go to finish the bird off, the bird squawks, and it sounds more human. It starts shaking on the ground; its wings transform into limbs and its feathers morph into skin. It transforms into a naked human being itself. The hunters cry out in fear and run back to safety.

The man shakes himself off and stares at his newly formed hands and legs. He sees Harry and scowls. “Why did you do this?”

Harry smirks. “Do what?”

“Turn me into this ugly creature! My wings, my beautiful feathers…” the man mourns.

“I know how it feels to have your wings taken from you,” Harry says sharply. “I have saved you from those monsters. I could have let you die in your own agony.”

The man considers that, and bows down to Harry. “My apologies. For saving me, I am forever in your services.”

Harry smiles widen. “Good. What is your name?”

“My name is Liam, master,” the man says. 

“We shall have some fun then, Liam,” Harry muses, then offers Liam his hand. “Shall we?” With that, Harry recruits a faithful follower. Liam is loyal to the core, and Harry uses him wisely to spy on Zayn’s movements by turning Liam into his original form. 

“Master!” Liam says as soon as Harry transforms him back.

“Yes?” Harry asks calmly.

“The king has married!” 

Harry grips his throne nervously at this. He was prone to jealously, and hearing that Zayn got over him and found a new lover enraged him. “Who is she?”

“She goes by the name of Perrie Edwards,” Liam recounts. “Very pretty.”

“Prettier than me, perhaps?” Harry hums.

“N—no, master,” Liam stutters. “I don’t mean that.”

“Very well.” Harry sits back in his chair, contemplating. “You are dismissed. Find me some more information.” He turns Liam back into a bird, who flies away with a caw.

“So, Zayn,” Harry murmurs. “You’ve already moved on. What do you think shall be of me?”

** 

It’s months later before Liam has any more important news.

“A child!” Liam pronounces, eyeing Harry warily for his reaction. 

Harry smirks, “Ah, so a child is born.”

“Yes. It is a little boy, and the ceremony to christen the child will be tomorrow,” Liam says. “Do you plan to go?”

“Certainly,” Harry says, rising from his throne. “I shall prepare at once. Call for Louis. He’s going to come with me.” Liam bows and leaves.

Louis comes stumbling in a moment later. He stops in front of Harry, doesn’t bow, and says sharply, “You are out of your mind, are you?”

“Louis,” Harry sighs, “I have to do this.”

“Do you know what I want right now more than ever? To have the you from before back. Before any of this Zayn shit happened. It changed you so much!” Tears formed at Louis’s eyes as he spoke. Harry froze. When Louis grabbed him and hugged him tightly, he didn’t object. 

“Let’s go,” Louis says, twisting from Harry’s grasp. “Let’s get Zayn killed and end this. Whatever you’re trying to do, I’ll help.”

Harry grins, “Then you’re in for a long ride.” 

They travel on foot because Harry (of course) has to, and Louis complains about every step. Harry lets him, acknowledging that it is his own fault. When they pass into the kingdom, no one’s there. 

“Everyone’s at the christening,” Louis says, pointing at the castle. “That’s where you want to go, right Haz?” Harry nods assent, and they make their way through the empty sidewalks to the celebration. They arrive silently. People swarm the outside, and Harry guesses there are people inside as well. 

“Stay hidden,” Harry whispers, and Louis slinks away.

Harry walks towards the very front of the room. People notice him and whisper nervously. They part a clear path straight towards the king. Harry holds his head high, ignoring the people around him. He focuses on the person in front of him as he approaches. 

Zayn’s eyes lock with his, and suddenly it’s like when they first met. The emotion swirls back at full force in Harry’s heart, but the dam he built is way too strong to let it show. The months and months of waiting and hating formed such a dark hate, no love could turn it back.

“Harry,” Zayn whispers. He’s dressed in royal robes now, not rags, and sitting in his own throne. Harry would have been proud, but now he stares at the beautiful stranger who could have been his. Beside him, a young lady with blonde hair sits in the other chair. Perrie, Harry remembers. 

“You know him?” Perrie asks. 

“No,” Zayn grits out. “Not at all.”

“Not at all?” Harry spits out. The whole crowd silences. He’s at the front now, right in front of Zayn. Harry calms himself. “I heard that there was… a celebration. And I decided, why not join the fun?”

Without a stutter, Zayn says calmly, “You’re not invited anymore, Harry.” A thorn in Harry’s heart. 

Harry makes a tiny whimper, but recollects himself. He steps toward a cradle where the baby boy lies under a blanket. “Such a lovely bed. May I take a look?” Before anyone can stop him, he reaches in and pulls down the blanket and is met with the most beautiful clear blue eyes he has ever seen. 

The baby stares at him with those big eyes. They study each other, and the child raises his hand to wrap it with Harry’s finger.

Harry feels nothing but hate. 

“Congratulations on the baby boy,” Harry says sarcastically, then smiles coldly. “To show my love for him, I shall like to give… a blessing.” 

“No!” Zayn lunges at Harry, but Louis appears and holds him still. Zayn recognizes him immediately and snarls in hate. “You!” 

Harry gazes at the boy. “The child shall be loved by all, beautiful, and with the purest voice,” He starts, “but when he is sixteen,” he pauses, thinking. He glances around the room, and spots an old woman huddled behind her spinning wheel in fear. The tip of the needle glistens dangerously, and Harry gets an idea. “…he shall prick his finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a deep sleep which cannot be undone by any magic.” Gasps of horror are heard around the room, but Harry trains his eyes on Zayn, who has wilted on the floor, still being held by Louis. 

“Harry,” Zayn says softly, “please.” 

The two words break Harry’s heart into even tinier fractures. The look in Louis’s eyes encourages him to continue, but he decides to make the punishment less painful. The look on Zayn’s face is unbearable. “I like it how you bow down,” he says coolly. “Do it again.  
”   
After a moment of silence, Zayn gets down on one knee and puts his hands up beseechingly. “Please.” It’s humiliating, but it’s enough for Harry to change his mind. 

“The spell will be able to be turned,” Harry declares, “but only by one thing. Love’s true kiss.” Harry sweeps out of the room with a flourish with Louis behind him, ignoring the pained look on Zayn’s face. Zayn knows what he meant, and now he will feel the same pain. 

“Nice job,” Louis slaps him on the back comfortingly. “Things will be better now, I hope.” 

Harry hopes it does too.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER 3

Word comes soon after Harry’s arrival that the king had burned down all the spinning wheels and locked them down in the deepest dungeon of the castle. He was looking for someone who would take the child into the woods and take care of them until sixteen had passed. 

“No one wants to,” Liam reports. “They’re scared of you, Harry.”

“They should be,” Harry chuckles. “I’ll send Louis to be the one. You’re dismissed.” Liam salutes and scampers off. 

Harry uses his scepter to stand up and walk over to Louis. Louis is packing up his things and waves his hand to Harry.

“The kid better be worth it,” Louis says. “I don’t like being human-size, or acting as a father.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Harry assures him. “You’re a great dad. I know from how you take care of me all the time.”

Louis elbows Harry, laughing. “I should do it with the kid. He’ll learn some manners.” 

“I heard that the name was Niall,” Harry muses. “I have to say, that suits him.”

“Don’t go all soft, Harry,” Louis warns. “You cursed him, and if he knows he won’t be very happy.”

“I know I know!” Harry insists. “I’ll be careful!” Louis looks at him carefully, but doesn’t fire back a retort. 

“Just don’t make it like the Zayn incident, alright? My fatherly instincts may be very small, but I know that you’re weak and helpless at the moment,” Louis says worriedly. 

“Stop!” Harry growls. “Go! I’ll be fine.” Louis flutters away, waving a goodbye. Harry waves back, and returns to his throne. “Now, we wait.” Hopefully, Louis doesn’t kill the poor child.

Harry’s fear nearly comes true. Liam and he are spying on the two in the cottage not that far from the Moors. They’re safely hidden in the trees, but Harry doubts Louis could care to see them. The child’s crying constantly, and Louis’s curses could be heard from miles away. The noises are hurting Harry’s sensitive ears. 

“God dammit Louis,” Harry sighs. “How does he not know that babies don’t eat carrots?”

“Not sure, Harry,” Liam snickers. “Even a crow knows better.” 

“The child’s going to die long before the curse actually happens,” Harry groans. “He’s going to starve.”

“Poor Niall,” Liam sympathizes. Harry continues to watch the scene while covering his ears. He sees Louis bustling about, going out of his mind. Louis spots him laughing and sends him a look which clearly shows “help me”. Harry nods in agreement, deciding that helping would be more beneficial than laughing.

“Go show Lou how it’s done,” Harry tells Liam and transforms him into a crow. Liam flies off in the woods for a few minutes and comes back with several flowers. He soars into the window that Louis had opened and lands on the baby’s cradle. Gently, he sticks a flower into little Niall’s mouth. The baby stops crying and sucks at the flower curiously. Tasting the nectar and evidently liking it, he continues to drink until all the flowers are empty. Liam croaks a soft sound and flies off with the flowers. The baby chatters happily, and Louis yells out thanks before shutting the window closed. 

Liam is turned back into a human and says, “That’s how you do it, Harry.” 

“Yes.” Harry realizes a steady friendship forming between him and Liam and knows that Liam is not Zayn. He doesn’t like Liam like he did Zayn and knows this is nothing but a brotherhood. “Thanks for showing Louis. He’s quite thick-minded sometimes.” 

Liam hums, “He’s better than most, Harry. Keep him around.” Harry feels the same. As he watches Louis in that house, he definitely feels the same. 

Every day, they “spy” on Louis, even though Louis knows what they’re doing. Liam makes sure that the baby is fed, and Harry makes sure that Louis doesn’t do anything stupid. Louis just goes around his normal business, feeding Niall carrots and taking care of the house the best he can. 

One time, Harry feels evil and discovers himself twirling his fingers, playing around with his own green magic. Soon after, screaming is heard inside the cottage. Harry looks up, alarmed, and sees that he had made it rain inside the building. Louis was the one screaming. 

“Sorry Lou!” Harry apologizes, cackling. 

“Harry Edward Styles!” Louis yells over the downpour. “Stop the rain!”

Harry puts his hand up and stops. “Maybe I shouldn’t,” he teases. “I feel so warm and dry up here in the trees.”

Louis curses. A few moments later, the rain stops. Louis pokes his head out the window. “I got my own magic,” he says grouchily, waving his wand in the air. “Don’t mess with me.” Harry doesn’t continue, but he’s still pleased with the result. 

Niall grows up. He’s a toddler, waddling around the garden. Liam turns into a crow and acts as his only playmate. Niall chases him, and Liam flies, cawing encouragingly. Louis watches them from the house, and Harry watches them from the trees. 

Once, Niall comes close to death. He is chasing butterflies in the meadow and comes closer and closer to the edge without knowing it. His chubby toddler hands grab at them, but they’re too quick and evasive to catch. They flutter around, enticing him and leading him to the edge. Liam sees this and cautiously asks, “Shouldn’t you save him?”

“Not yet,” Harry says, gazing at the playing boy. With every step Niall takes, the cliff looms closer. Louis, the ignorant pixie, is nowhere to be seen. 

Finally, Niall steps in the wrong place, and he’s tumbling down the cliff. His tiny but surprisingly strong hands catch a twig, and he holds on with all his might. His tiny screams echo in the meadow, but no one comes to save him. 

“Fuck Louis,” Harry groans in despair. He lifts his hand and jerks it up. The wind picks up, and his green magic floats over to Niall. It surrounds him, acting as a mini cloud, and carries him up back to safe ground. After a brief stillness, Niall continues playing, completely unfazed. “He’ll be alright.” 

Harry doesn’t plan on actually meeting Niall in person face to face. He imagines watching Niall grow up in the Moors, and that’s that. Apparently, Niall has other plans. Harry’s taking a walk in the woods next to the Moors when he comes face to face with the child. For the first time, he sees closely how Niall looks. With his clear blue eyes, pale complexion, and blond hair, he does resemble a prince. 

Harry looks at this strange blond child. He’s quite adorable, he’ll admit, but it doesn’t stop his mistrust.

“Shoo,” Harry tells him, “go somewhere else.”

The boy doesn’t move. Instead, he walks up closer. Harry freezes, but he lets him come up right next to him. They survey each other, and Harry senses that this will only be the start of something magical. 

Niall points up and says, “Up.” Harry obliges and takes the child into his arms. Niall grabs Harry’s horns and tries to pull them. He plays with them for a while, and Harry stands still as stone. When he’s done, Harry lets him down. “Go away now. Play.” Niall hugs him, and toddles off. Harry watches him, and disappears back into the trees. He doesn’t despise Niall, but he sure is uncomfortable with his touchiness. 

**

Zayn calls war on the Moors. He sends millions of soldiers to the borders, but Harry grows thick brambles which are impenetrable. Everything the warriors hack down is immediately replaced by more and more. Zayn doesn’t give up easily. He creates sharp swords that cut down the vines faster, but Harry keeps them growing at the same pace.

Niall matures. Once a toddler and then a young boy, he’s now at the ripe age of fifteen. There’s only one more year before the curse starts, but Niall’s still clueless. One thing Louis managed to do right was keep the secrecy of his heritage and past away from him. 

Harry notices that Niall ventures deeper and deeper in the forest every passing day. He watched Niall play with Liam the crow and other forest creatures. Just like how Zayn once did. He makes a decision. 

Zayn’s men have started using fire to burn the brambles down, and Harry plans a little mischief to stop their actions. He knows that Niall is nearby and is surveying the scene. He’s fifteen now, only one more year until the curse is followed through. He’s aged well, Harry will admit, and looks like a prince despite the plain clothes Louis dresses him in. Harry raises his hands and swirl his fingers in circles. Yelps come from the men that are working as they are shot into the air without warning. The leader catches sight of him.

“There!” He screeches. “The demon! Kill him!” He hurls his sword at him, but Harry gracefully evades the attack. Remembering Niall, he points his finger at the blonde boy. Niall collapses and begins to float as well, but Harry’s not planning to harm him. He doesn’t want the boy to see what he’s about to do. 

“Up!” Harry commands. The men jerk around as they are swung unceremoniously around in circles. Harry lets them bonk into trees, the ground, and each other. Weapons and armor clatter to the ground. 

To finish them, Harry jerks his hand backward. They fly over the woods and disappear. No one could have survived. 

The remaining men roar in anger and charge. “You will die, demon!” One yells. 

Harry snickers and turns to Liam, who is standing right beside him nervously. “Be a wolf.” He snaps his fingers, and Liam turns into a black beast with massive fangs. Liam sprints towards the men, tearing apart anyone in his path. 

Turning his back to the fight, Harry strides over to where Niall is floating. “C’mon, child,” he murmurs, and leads him through the border into the Moors. 

Liam appears minutes later, still in beast form. Harry changes him back, and he shakes his entire body. “Really, Harry?! A beast?”

“What’s wrong with a dog?” Harry scoffed. 

“Dogs are disgusting! They lack sanitation, unlike birds,” Liam protests. 

“You agreed to follow all my orders. I asked for a beast. That’s the end of it,” Harry says sternly. 

“Yes master,” Liam says, sulking. “What about Niall? When do you plan on bringing him back to Louis?”

“Not yet,” Harry decides, turning to the sleeping Niall. “I want to show him the Moors.” Liam says nothing, but Harry knows what he’s thinking. He’s smarter this time around. It won’t be like before. 

**

Harry makes his way through the forest with Liam and a still sleeping Niall trailing behind him. The moon glows above, reflecting light on the dark trees and giving Harry enough brightness to see where he’s going. 

They arrive at a clearing with a moonlit pool. Harry drops Niall to the ground.

“Go, Liam,” Harry orders. “Stay behind the trees.” Liam obeys, and Harry follows him.

“Now what?” Liam whispers.

“He’ll wake up soon,” Harry replies. “Let him adjust to his surroundings.” 

Just like Harry said, Niall shifts in his sleep, groaning. He rolls over in the dirt and sits up, yawning. When he realizes that he’s no longer on the border where the men were tearing open the forest, his head snaps up, alert. He peers at the dark trees and bushes then smiles for a reason Harry can’t explain. 

“Hey angel,” Niall whispers, “I know you’re there.” Harry stiffens. 

“How do you know I’m here?”

“You’ve been following me my whole life,” Niall grins. “You’re my protector and angel. You send the crow to play with me as well.”

“I’m no angel,” Harry says firmly. “I mean no good to you.” 

“Don’t say that!” Niall protests. “Come out, please. Don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not afraid.”

“Then why don’t you come out?”

Harry bites his lip to prevent his amusement from sounding out. “Then you’ll be afraid.”

Niall stares pointedly in the direction Harry and Liam are hidden. “I won’t. I promise.” 

Harry sighs. The things this boy makes him do. He slowly steps out into the open, and Liam tentatively follows.

“Hey,” Niall murmurs, as if Harry is a fragile object that needs to be treated carefully. 

“Hey,” he responds dumbly, earning a glare of amusement from Liam who steps up to take over.

“Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty,” he says, bowing and kissing Niall’s fingers. “It’s nice to see each other finally face to face. Not face to crow, I mean.”

Niall giggles, blushing. “I know what you mean. You’re my friend either way.” Harry takes in the scene, saving Niall’s blush into his memory. 

“I saw how you love wild animals,” Harry blurts out unexpectantly. “I was wondering if you’d like to see some of them, except with a hint… of magic.”

Niall’s eyes turn huge. “I’d love too!” 

Harry manages to remain stoic, but inside, he’s smiling. “Then let’s get going, shall we?”

Liam and he lead the way to the pond not that far off, where the Water Fairies are playing in the waters. Immediately, they gather and bow when they see Harry. 

Niall squeals in delight and dives into the water, scaring the fairies into scattered pairs. “Sorry!” he apologizes sheepishly. “You’re all so amazing!” Curiosity for the strange human took over the fear, and they stared at Harry, asking for permission. He nods, and they flutter over to Niall.

They hit it off almost instantly, and it’s minutes before Niall’s in the water with them. His clothes are soaking wet and dirty, but he doesn’t seem to care. The water fairies playfully dodge and toss water at Niall, who returns the movement eagerly. Harry watches from the sidelines. He’s not necessarily bored because looking at the boy is enough to satisfy him for a long time. Youth is a beautiful thing, and Niall should enjoy it while he can. Harry vows to never let his past be Niall’s as well. 

From that night on, Niall lives in the Moors. A worried Louis was quickly subdued when he saw the boy playing in the forest happily and threatened Harry to never keep things like this a secret again. There’s a little abandoned cottage in the Moors, and Harry doesn’t know how or when it was built there. It doesn’t matter, and Niall moves in. He only spends his sleeping hours there and uses the rest to explore the Moors and play with the creatures. Harry doesn’t do much and offers little conversation, but Niall doesn’t seem to care.

One afternoon, they’re at a river, and some Dwarves are there. Niall greets them, and they respond cheerfully. They begin playing with the mud on the riverbed and things quickly turn messy. Niall’s a mess (like always), and Harry wonders how Louis dressed the lively child with clean clothes every day. Probably magic, like Harry is doing. 

A splat interrupts his thoughts, and he snaps alert. He glances down and notices a stain quickly spreading on his cloak. Raising his head, he spots the Dwarves looking apologetically at him and Niall trying not to laugh. He’s about to snarl unhappily when Liam starts laughing and pointing openly. That makes Niall burst out into giggles as well, and the Dwarves look slightly smug. 

Harry turns and raises his hand, causing the Dwarves to silence in apprehension, but Harry has another target. A sphere of mud shoots out of the river and lands on Liam’s face. 

Everything becomes silent, but Niall starts laughing again. The Dwarves cheer and Liam protests by molding another mud ball himself. Harry grins, forgetting about his isolated habits and joining in the fun. 

It’s during this when Harry realizes the hard truth. He’s grown fond of Niall over these moments, and it’s beginning to look like the Zayn situation again. There’s one difference; Zayn didn’t have a curse. Harry had cursed Niall, and he was doing to die very soon. 

Harry can’t bear to lose Niall too.

***

When Niall’s asleep in his little cabin, Harry sneaks inside and stands at his bedside. He examines every inch of Niall’s face, taking in the rosy face that’s still smiling even in his sleep. He lets his fingers faintly touch the eyelids that cover and protect the clear blue eyes and pushes the blonde hair back from his forehead. Harry’s made his decision. 

Green smoke wisps from his cloak as Harry starts mumbling magic words. It grows and grows until it’s a massive cloud. Harry flicks his hand, and the smoke floats above Niall. 

“Undo the curse,” Harry commands. “Let it be no more!” Magic fills the room as Harry continues to chant, “Let it be no more!” 

The cottage starts to rumble. Harry concentrates hard and forces the green magic to obey his will, but he knows it might be hopeless. “Undo the curse!” 

A deafening sound erupts, and Harry is thrown backwards into a wall with a crash. The green smoke expands rapidly and explodes into dust and shrapnel. Light fills the room, and Harry is temporarily blinded. 

When everything clears enough for Harry to see, he knows he failed. Niall stirs peacefully, not knowing the doom that awaits him. Harry snatches his staff and stumbles to his feet. He leaves the cottage at once, fearing the future that awaits. He has to fix it, but he can’t. The curse was made to make sure no other magic could reverse it. 

Tears blur his eyesight as he walks through the forest. No one tries to help him, and he knows it’s his fault that his own family doesn’t care. He had made them submit, and now he’s paying for the price. Hopefully, there’s still a couple that will forgive him. 

He knocks on another house’s door and falls into Louis’s arms. Louis starts to speak but stops and pulls Harry inside, but not before Harry’s full on sobbing out all his woes and apologies. He doubts Louis can understand anything he’s saying, but still knows what’s going on. Louis still cares, unlike most of the world. 

“It’s okay,” Louis says soothingly. “It’s not your fault.”  
“I was the one that did it!” Harry wails. “He doesn’t deserve it!”  
“I know,” Louis says quietly. “I know.”  
Harry stays with Louis the whole night.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER 4

Harry finds Niall the next morning cleaning up the cottage and feels bad for the mess he caused last night. With a flick of his hand, he cleans the house. Niall snaps his head and smiles.

“Harry!” Niall runs over to Harry. “I’ve always wondered about your back. Why do you have a staff?” 

Harry usually skips the question, but to his surprise, he answers, “I used to have wings.” 

Niall’s eyes widen. “Really? That’s so amazing. How did they feel?” 

“They were huge, strong wings. They could take me to the top of the skies and through the land,” Harry says simply.

“What happened to them?” Niall asks curiously. 

Harry becomes consumed in his dangerous memories. Of Zayn. His betrayal that dark night. “They were stolen from me,” He whispers. “I miss them so much.”

Arms encircle him, and he gives a restrained hug back. Niall stares up at him with concern, “You alright?”

Harry gives a weak chuckle. “Until I have them back, never.” Niall nods and says nothing more about the subject.

Months pass with the same schedule. Niall basically becomes a resident in the Moors, and Louis moves his own ass back into the forest as well. Harry begins to treat the creatures with more friendliness and amiableness, and with a few awkward conversations later, they grow more comfortable around him. Still, he stays in a small depression, trying to figure out a way to save Niall. 

“Hey,” Louis says one day. “I know that you’re worried about inviting Niall into the Moors because of… before. But Niall’s not like Zayn. I’ve stayed with him for fifteen years, and I’ve seen how he is. He’s an absolute charm. He doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. He won’t betray you, Harry. I’ll support you if I do.”

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it,” Harry says. “I don’t seem to be kicking him out, do I?”

“Well, you’re a confusing bitch about everything,” Louis says sarcastically. “Good luck, Harry.”

He leaves, and Harry thanks him silently. Having a friend’s support is nice to hear. 

**

“Niall?” Harry says nervously. The blonde turns from the Tree Guard he was talking with. His eyes light up excitedly. 

“Hello Harry!” Niall cries, running into him with a hug. “How are you today?”

“Good,” Harry says. “I need to ask you something.” 

“Mhmm?” Niall hums, staring at him affectionately. 

“First of all, there’s only one more day left until you turn sixteen,” Harry begins. 

“I know!” Niall says happily. “I can’t wait.

Harry forces himself to swallow. “I’m gonna offer you your present now. How would you like living in the Moors forever? Like, I know you are now, but it was never talked about.” He waits anxiously for Niall’s answer. The blonde boy contemplates the offer then looks up at Harry again. 

“Of course I’d love to!” Niall says. “I’ll go talk to Louis about it, alright? I’m sure he’ll agree.”

“Of course,” Harry says, relieved. Louis would accept, and Niall wouldn’t have to face the curse. 

As long as Harry kept him safe, nothing would happen. 

Niall gives him another dazzling smile and disappears into the forest. Harry wants to dance, to thank the heavens for giving him one more chance. He slips into his throne and waits, knowing the blonde won’t be gone for long. 

When he does come back, his figure has changed. Instead of excitement, there’s fear and apprehension in his eyes. He immediately walks (not runs) towards Harry with purpose, and Harry meets him in the middle apprehensively, afraid of what’s to come. Niall doesn’t look at him in the eye and starts speaking. 

“Louis told me stories before,” Niall says stiffly. “He said a prince was cursed by a mad beast to die at the age of sixteen. The king sent him away from the kingdom to keep him safe, and he was given to a caretaker to protect him.”

Harry feels as if the world is tumbling down around him but keeps his face calm. “And?” 

“When I asked him today, he was overly joyful,” Niall continues. “He kept muttering about how the curse might be revoked. He didn’t know I heard, and I did. Harry, I want to know something. Am I the prince?”

Blue eyes were for once cold and threatening, and Harry couldn’t lie, not anymore. “Yes,” he admits. “You are.” 

“And the beast?” Niall dares to look hopeful, but Harry’s on the breaking point. Everything he’s done, everything he’s lied about, it’s all coming back to him. 

Harry looks at Niall, who’s looking straight at him now and answers calmly, “It’s me.”

Niall’s eyes narrow. “I knew it,” he says, voice trembling. “I knew when I heard what Louis said. I thought maybe, maybe it wasn’t true. That it was a lie made to make you look dangerous. They were right. My father was right, the townspeople were right. I trusted you, and you let me down.”

“Niall,” Harry says, sagging. “I—”

“Forget it,” Niall snaps. “I’m turning down your offer. I’m going home.” He turns around and storms away. 

Harry stands there in bewilderment for a few seconds. Just before that, everything had been right. His plan had failed, and it had been nothing but his fault. Louis did mess up almost everything with his big mouth, but he was following Harry. Like Niall, Louis had trusted him, and Harry’s still lucky if he trusts him now. 

“Fuck,” Harry mutters. “Fuck this.” 

Liam suddenly appears by his side. “Harry, Louis sent me here to apologize—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry waves his hand. “It’s my fault. Niall’s gone. Go tell him that. Tell him I’m the one sorry.”

“He’s gone?” Liam says, startled.

“Left just now,” Harry pointed towards the kingdom listlessly. “There’s nothing I can do now,”

Liam thinks for a moment. “The curse starts at sunset, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Right now isn’t sunset.”

“Duh.”

“Harry,” Liam says. “We still have a chance.”

Harry snorts. “I’m the most wanted creature over there. Do you think they’ll let me pass into the castle and get ahold of their beloved boy again?” He sighs. “Zayn’s there too. I can’t.”

“Are you willing to risk it?” Liam asks forcefully. “Don’t give up now, Harry. There’s still hope. Forget Zayn. Think of Niall.” 

Harry pictures Niall in his head. Always laughing, always cheerful. Ruined by a crazed creature that wanted revenge when he was born. He deserved to be saved, even if it was by the crazed creature himself. Harry needed Niall in his life. 

Harry gazed at the faraway kingdom. “I’ll need a horse,” he decides. 

Liam salutes, smirking. “At your service, Your Majesty.”

Harry swings onto Liam (now a black horse), and Liam kicks off into a gallop towards the borders. 

I’ll be there, Niall, he thinks. I’m coming. 

Liam runs as fast as he can. Wind rushes through Harry’s cloak as they travel through the Moors. Everything feels like it’s on speed, and Harry still needs to process everything. He’s about to save Niall, he’s about to save Niall, but he needs to save Niall. The sun competes with them in the battle to reach Niall. Harry grits his teeth, holding tight to Liam’s mane as he runs. The creatures silently part, making a straight path to the cave entrance. Harry doesn’t even think about Zayn; Niall is the only thing on his mind. 

They pass the borders and are reaching the castle when something inside Harry ticks. Dread courses his veins and he pulls Liam to a stop. He knows what’s happened. As he glances up at the sky, he notices that the sun has already gone down without him noticing. 

“We’re too late,” he gasps. Liam nickers in confusion. Harry looks at the castle, where despair seems to loom even more.

“The curse has begun.” 

**

“Harry,” Liam repeatedly says, tugging at his cloak. “Where are you going?”

Harry keeps his eyes fixated on the castle in front of him. “To save Niall, of course,” he replies.

“How?” Liam asks. “It’s already sunset.”

“Don’t be the one that’s giving up now, Liam,” Harry says grimly. “I don’t have a plan either.”

They enter the castle. The main floor is eerily quiet, and Harry suspects that there are traps everywhere, reading to capture him. He knows the way through to Niall’s bedroom, even though he never went in the castle except the front part where the coronation was held, if it counts. 

He sees a guard nearby and hides behind a wall. Liam bumps into him, and a clang is heard from the collision. The guard turns around, but Harry snaps his fingers and causes him to pass out immediately. 

“Liam,” he scolds.

“Sorry,” Liam says sheepishly. 

They peer into the open doorway where Niall is and find an unusual sight of a strange man next to the blonde boy on the bed. 

Harry hisses, and Liam quickly claps a hand over his mouth. “That’s a prince, I think,” he says quietly. “King Zayn sent for a prince that reportedly knows Niall. He’s trying to wake Niall up with your only requirement.”

Harry sighs. “One, how in the world does someone know Niall?”

“I dunno. Maybe Louis had visitors,” Liam muses.

Harry shifts uncomfortably. “If that man can save him, fine. It’s not going to work though.”

Liam snickers. “If you’re talking about Niall’s true love for that man, then yes, you’re correct. He only has eyes for you.”

Harry blushes. “Stop. Stay quiet.”

They huddle in the front and watch as the man moves closer to Niall. Harry grits his teeth but doesn’t look away as the kiss unfolds before him. The man leans down slowly and presses a soft kiss to Niall’s lips. When the man moves away once more after a few seconds that felt unbearable to Harry, they all hopefully look at the sleeping boy, looking for signs of him awaking. There’s no twitching, no stirring. It didn’t work.

Harry’s heart falls, but he already knew that would happen. He backs into the hallway and watches the man sadly leave. “I told you so,” he says to Liam.

“How?’ Liam asks. 

Harry stares at the room. “True love doesn’t exist,” he says grimly. “Especially true love’s kiss.”

He steps into the room, feeling Liam’s gaze of sympathy on him. Harry makes his way to the bed and stares at Niall. It wasn’t that different from watching him sleep in the Moors when he had tried to repel the spell, but this time Niall wasn’t asleep for just the night. Niall was asleep forever, a sleeping beauty that can never awaken in real life because true love doesn’t exist. Niall was as good as dead. 

“Niall,” Harry says softly, putting his hand on Niall’s cheek, gently stroking. “I knew you were something the very first day I saw you during that coronation.” He pushes back the dirty blonde locks that were in the way. “You stole my heart the day you came over to me. I didn’t want to admit it. Love isn’t like a fairytale, and you seemed like you belonged to one. I messed up. You could have grown up, healthy and happy, with a family of your own. Instead, you met me.” A tear glistened on his cheek. “I’m sorry, Niall.” He nervously kneels down and gains enough courage to place his lips on Niall’s. It’s only a second long, with Harry too scared to go farther than a smooch. It’s enough to make him somewhat satisfied for now, and he stands up to leave.

“Harry.” Harry whips around in shock. Clear blue eyes, a little hazy but alive, were looking at him affectionately. 

“Niall,” Harry dares to ask in a trembling voice. He can’t believe it. 

Niall manages a small laugh, but it sounds the same as always. “Yes, Harry, it’s me.”

Harry breaks into one of the biggest smiles he’s had in a long time. He lifts Niall, who’s actually back, into his arms and kisses him again passionately. Niall immediately responds, and they’re locked together in a world only the two of them share. A world where it’s only happiness and love. Harry’s tongue nudges into Niall’s mouth, and their tongues dance together in a way that would make no sense to anybody but them. Harry’s in a state of bliss, and he doesn’t want to stop anytime soon. Niall’s here, and Harry has to take a moment to comprehend this. 

They’re shoved back into the present when Liam clears his throat. “Harry, dear. Harry.” 

They break apart. Harry’s hair is suddenly a mess from Niall’s hands, and Niall’s cheeks are redder than ever before. 

“Hey Liam,” Niall offers an embarrassed smile. “Sorry for that. Scene.”

Liam smiles, but it’s cocky. “Don’t be. Harry’s happy, and that’s all that matters. Just don’t fuck in front of me, alright?” Harry’s cheeks burn, and Niall giggles. 

“Now what?” Niall asks.

“Forgive me?” Harry blurts out. Niall gives him a strange look.

“Harry, do you think that after all that just now I wouldn’t forgive you?” 

Liam smirks. “That’s Harry right there. He’s a complete idiot sometimes.” 

Harry whacks him in the head, and Niall laughs again. 

“Seriously, now what?” Niall says. “Harry and Liam, you’re not supposed to be here.”

“Yea,” Liam snorts. “Harry has a plan.”

Niall grabs Harry’s hand. “Let’s go then!” Harry holds on tighter.

They walk/creep into the main room. Harry walks in front, looking for possible traps. He’s off guard though by NiallNiallNiallNiall. His happiness hasn’t completely subsided, and it’s making him hard to concentrate.

Suddenly, chains come down from above. Niall screams in warning, but all Harry can do is let go of his hand and be hit right in the chest. The metal burns against his skin, and he lets out a soft whimper of pain. He’s trapped.

Niall reaches out to help him, but alarms sound out from the castle. Men come charging in, catching sight of Harry and yelling in triumph.

“GO!” Harry yells at Niall. Niall looks at him fearfully, but the look on Harry’s face makes him run for the stairs. 

“Dragon!” Harry commands Liam, and Liam transforms into a twenty foot tall beast with claws and fangs. He lifts the chains off of Harry and is met with the warriors.

Harry sees that his scepter is gone and groans internally. He tries to stand but keeps collapsing. He sees fires beginning to form and glass being broken. Liam fights with angry power, and he’s holding his own so far. All Harry can hope is that Niall makes it out safely.

Someone comes down the stairs, and Harry’s heart sinks when he sees the familiar black hair and cheekbones. He manages to stand, but he knows he’s done for. 

People surround him, holding huge shields with spikes and swords. The man walks in, and they close into a circle. They want a duel.

“Harry,” Zayn growls. “We meet again.” He’s dressed in full body armor, topped with a spear and chains. He’s still beautiful for his age, now more than twenty years more than Harry. Humans always age faster, and Harry doesn’t know whether or not to be thankful for his long life. 

“Let me go,” Harry snarls aggressively.

Zayn chuckles coldly. “You always had more bark than bite. I know you too well, Harry, or have you forgotten?”

“I try to forget,” Harry says simply. 

“Well now you won’t need to,” Zayn continues. “I challenge you to a duel. Only one survives!” He lashes out with his chain.

Harry feels pain. He feels more of it than he has every felt in his life. The fact that it’s Zayn, the one that promised to protect him all those years ago, makes it worse. He snarls in pain and falls onto the floor.

Zayn advances, holding his sword high. Harry struggles to back up, but Zayn lashes out with the chain again. Harry groans, curling up into a ball defensively.

Outside the circle, he knows that Liam’s been incapacitated. He sees more of those chains everywhere, and knows it’s the end for both him and Liam.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says.

“Look at that!” Zayn laughs maliciously. “The demon apologizes for everything he’s done!”

“Niall,” Harry says. “I’m sorry for everything, Niall. I tried.” He stands up slowly. He won’t back down, for Niall’s sake. 

As Zayn lifts his sword to make the kill, something glows behind him. Men start screaming in wonder, but he doesn’t turn and look. He keeps his eyes closed, waiting. The energy that suddenly hits him causes him to jerk up in shock. A golden glow comes from behind him.

“What?” Zayn stops. “It can’t be!”

Harry turns to look at his back, and sees brown feathers. His wings. Harry realizes what Niall has done. He’s freed Harry’s only hope. Harry stands up easily with no fear at all. His huge wings spread wide, stretching themselves out and relishing in the freedom. 

The men slowly back away, but Harry’s rage influences his power. He swoops up with one fluid move and grabs onto Zayn, shoving him back into the shields. The men gasp, scattering. Harry flies even higher. He flies over to Liam, slicing the chains easily with his wings. Liam roars appreciatively and starts rampaging once more. Harry narrows in on a window and swoops in that direction.

Metal latches onto his ankle. Harry flinches and turns to see that Zayn had lassoed him. His vision suddenly turns red, and his feeling of betrayal overcomes his rationality. He spirals straight into the window, dragging Zayn along with him. Glass shatters and Harry feels the cold air on his body. Zayn’s still holding on somehow, either of adrenaline or fear, so Harry soars even higher, making his way towards the tower.

Harry slams into the concrete and grabs Zayn by the throat, forcing him to the ground. Zayn’s eyes go cross-eyed, looking at Harry’s hand that’s ready to choke him. They stare at each other with no emotion. Harry examines Zayn’s bloodied features. He’d admit, Zayn still has his persistence and will. He has no more love for this man, but he’s a forgiving soul. He lets go of Zayn. “I forgive you,” Harry says.

In a flash, Zayn lunges at Harry, trying to choke him. Harry jumps in surprise and topples off the tower. Both fall down, still holding each other in a death grip. Harry sees Zayn’s mad eyes and knows that Zayn wants him dead one way or another. At the last moment, he twists out of Zayn’s grip and flies higher out of danger’s way. 

The last sight of Zayn he sees is him falling to the ground, arms reached towards Harry as if for help. Harry hesitates but doesn’t, and Zayn finally crashes onto the ground. His neck is stretched at a strange angle, and his fiery eyes have lost their light. Their want for power. Dead.

People pour out the castle and cry out in anguish at the sight of the dead king. Harry gazes at the body coldly and flies off away from the castle. He doesn’t feel one bit of regret; Zayn got what he deserved.

He knows that Liam took Niall safely home, and he makes his way to the Moors. He can’t wait to see Louis’s affectionate glare, Liam’s happiness, his family, and Niall. Especially Niall. He pictures his face, relieved to see Harry. He would hug Harry, and Harry would accept it gladly. He closes his eyes, longing for Niall’s touch. He imagines that going home to Niall would always be sufficient. What he had with Niall might be what only fairytales consider true love, but it was enough. 

As he arrives, the thorns and brambles vanish, leaving nothing but the bare ground between the borders once more.


End file.
